The Playboy and The Whore
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are in love with each other though they do not know. Tezuka is a playboy while Fuji is a prostitute, a whore. Can their relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

**The Playboy and The Whore**

**_It's been so long since the last time I wrote due to the thing about my stupid laptop and I missed it so, I wrote this. I hope you like it and Reviews—Negative or Positive—are always welcome! I learn from them. J_**

Fuji Syuusuke was named the 'cum-dumpster' of Seishun Gakuen or otherwise known as Seigaku. He is pretty, sharp, hot, slutty and a genius. He gets what he wants, when he wants it and how he wants to get it. He is popular in their school for being a whore.

On the other hand, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the 'heartthrob', the 'playboy', is handsome, hot, playboy and a genius. He takes what he wants, when he wants and how he wants it. He's popular for being a playboy, of course. He became an idol at a young age.

Fuji only goes for the same sex while Tezuka goes for anybody—boy or girl—who wants to have sex with him. They both go for anybody who asks them except each other.

Fuji is in year 3, class 4 of Seigaku High while Tezuka is in year 3, class 1. They both excel in Academics and sports, especially lawn tennis.

(^_^)

Fuji joined the Annual Photography Contest of Kantou. Kikumaru Eiji, his best friend accompanied him.

They were sitting beneath a sakura tree in the park where the competition was being held for lunch. They were just eating peacefully when a group of girls approached them and started picking on them.

"Whores." One girl said as she splashed water on Kikumaru's face which made the red-head shiver in the coolness of the water.

"Cum-dumpsters." Another girl said with a laugh.

"Bitch." The last girl said. "Why don't you just go and die? You don't deserve to live, bitches."

Kikumaru looked hurt but didn't say a word otherwise.

Fuji stood up with his Pacific-blue eyes glimmering with rage. He smiled sadistically at the three girls that approached them. "If you don't shut up and leave us alone, I'll show you what 'bitch' means in my vocabulary." He said with his voice dripping with his obvious rage. No one hurts his Eiji in front of him and anybody who does should expect to find themselves in the morgue the next day.

The three girls simultaneously crossed their arms across their chest and raised a brow.

"Then why don't you try?" the seems-to-be-the-leader challenged.

Fuji knows these girls. Ryuzaki Sakuno is the 'leader' of the group, a real bitch who had slept with the whole Seigaku tennis team except for Fuji and also with the other teams. The other one is Tomoko-something, Ryuzaki's best friend since elementary times. And the other one is Tachibana Ann. She's a transfer student; the sister of Tachibana Kippei, the team captain of Fudomine tennis team.

He smirked again. "Then don't go crying after this." He said as he walked closer to them, his aura was flaring darkly. He was serious about hurting them; physically and emotionally if possible. He raised his right hand, ready to strike but somebody held it tightly. He glared at the person. It was Tezuka and he is with his own best friend, Oishi Shoichiro.

"Captain." He said with a mocking tone.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked stoically.

Before the brunet could even answer, the three girls had run towards Tezuka.

"He's bullying us, Tezuka-senpai." Sakuno said with feigned tears.

_Great! Good acting!_ Fuji thought.

Tezuka glared at Fuji who only shrugged as he walked past his captain and towards Kikumaru. "Eiji, let's go. You need to get off those wet clothes." He said nicely to his one and only friend.

"But Fujiko didn't do anything." Kikumaru said to Tezuka. "He was just trying to stop those girls from picking on us!"

"Liar!" the three girls screamed in unison. "They were bullying us, senpai!"

"We were so not!" Kikumaru screamed back childishly with a pout.

Fuji just shrugged it off again as he pulled Kikumaru up and started picking their lunch boxes. He put it in his bag before looking at Tezuka and the girls. "We're leaving just so there won't be any more commotion but next time those bitches try to bully _my_ Eiji, I can't promise not to teach them some lesson, understand, _Captain_?" he then turned around and pulled Kikumaru with him.

Yes, it's true that they're whores but those girls are no better than they are. Kikumaru, in Fuji's opinion, is just a victim too and it's his job to protect his favorite red-head acrobat.

"You let them get away again." Kikumaru said with a pout.

"You don't want us to get in trouble with the captain and vice-captain, do you?" he said gently.

"No, but those girls just don't learn their lesson. We didn't do anything to them, did we?" Kikumaru asked still wearing a pout.

Fuji smiled at the cuteness of his friend. _If only Oishi sees this cuteness, let's see if he doesn't jump my dear friend right here, right now._ "Tezuka looks handsome today with that blue polo. It suits him." He said to change the topic.

Kikumaru's face lit up. "No, Oishi looks better today in that white V-necked shirt. He looks so hot!" he said in a giddy tone. "Like I wanted to jump him right then and there if only those bitches were not acting like the bitches they already are."

Fuji smiled at his friend who smiled back at him. If only he was not so in love with Tezuka and Kikumaru to Oishi, maybe the two of them are already in a great relationship right now.

(^_^)

Meanwhile, Oishi and Tezuka had sent the girls away and they sat beneath the same tree where their loves were seated before.

"Eiji looked sexy in fitted shirts but I guess it's Fuji who chose them for him. That guy is great when it comes to fashion." Oishi said absent-mindedly.

Tezuka smirked. "He'll look hotter without those clothes." He said which earned him a grunt from Oishi.

"Are you referring to _my_ Eiji or to _your_ Fuji?" the vice-captain asked.

"Both." Tezuka answered.

"Tsk."

(^_^)

In the awarding ceremony the same day, Fuji's Carnation of the Night won first prize. It was a photo of a pink rose bud after the rain in a night setting. The photo captured the story thus winning the award. The photo was chosen to compete to the USA the next month and Fuji won the grand prize, 500,000 yen.

The brunet proudly raised his masterpiece for the world to see it. _This is my work! Look at it! Be awed by it!_ He thought with a smile.

He immediately ran to Kikumaru who was waiting among the crowd.

"Congratulations, Fujiko!" Kikumaru said happily.

"Thanks! Darn! We're going to the US next month!" he said excitedly.

"That would be so much fun!"

"Fuji." The baritone of voice of Tezuka took their attention.

Fuji's smile immediately disappeared. "Can't I have fun first before you punish me for the bullying thing?" he asked coldly.

"I didn't come here to punish you, Fuji. I came here to congratulate you. Your photo is great, I like it." Tezuka said.

Fuji didn't say a word.

"Congratulations, Fuji." Oishi said with a warm smile. He secretly looked at Kikumaru.

"Thanks, Oishi." Fuji said. "We have to go. We don't want to get in trouble again."

"Bye." Kikumaru waved at the two guys before leaving with Fuji.

"Look at that ass." Oishi whispered as he stared at Kikumaru's ass as the red-head walked with grace.

Tezuka smirked. "Seriously, Oishi, why don't you just make a move if you want him that much?"

Oishi raised a brow at his best friend. "I should be asking you that, Tezuka." He said.

Tezuka didn't say a word. He just watched his beloved target disappear along with the crowd.

(^_^)

Fuji and Kikumaru were doing their warm-ups before training when the other members of the tennis team came in to the court.

"Hi, Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai." Echizen Ryoma greeted as he came in.

Fuji and Kikumaru smiled at him warmly. "Hello, Echizen/Ochibi." They greeted back simultaneously.

The freshman had changed a lot since middle school. He had grown tall; taller than Fuji and Kikumaru now. His voice had changed and so does his sex appeal. He sat in front of the two third years. "How are you both? I heard you got in trouble with the bitch trio."

Fuji smirked at the cocky freshman. The truth is that Ryoma is also their friend. "We're okay. We almost got in trouble with Tezuka and Oishi."

"That could have turned out bad." Ryoma said more to himself than to them.

"You bet." Kikumaru said with a pout. "And Fujiko and I didn't even do a thing."

Ryoma smiled at them before standing up. "I have to go now, senpai. I have to warm up too."

"Sure, kid/Ochibi." Fuji and Kikumaru said simultaneously again.

They continued stretching before Tezuka and Oishi finally appeared.

"Good morning." Tezuka greeted his whole team with his stoic tone. He only uses that tone with his team or when he needs to like when Fuji and Kikumaru got in trouble with the bitch trio as his team called them.

"Good morning." The team greeted back.

"The regionals tournament is just a few days away. You have to do your best to get a spot for the nationals. You are all aware that the Wimbledon and US open officials will be there to watch. Who knows? One or two of us might be chosen to be one of their sponsors." He took a glance at Fuji who seems to be more focused in his own arm than the meeting. He took a deep breath before saying his favorite line. "Don't let your guard down."

Fuji's arm was aching that's why he didn't pay attention to the meeting but he doesn't know why. He couldn't remember doing something to make his arm ache like hell.

Kikumaru was the first one to notice. "Are you okay, Fujiko?" he asked as he walked towards the brunet.

The brunet feigned a smile. "Of course, Eiji. You don't have to worry about me." He said as he stopped holding his arm.

A cold hand took hold of his painful arm which earned a flinch from him. "You hurt yourself." Tezuka said as he raised Fuji's arm to his eye level. "Did you do something strenuous to it?"

Fuji tried to pull it away from the captain. "I'm okay and no, I didn't do something strenuous to it." He said.

"It's swollen." The bespectacled guy said as he let go of it only to hold the other arm and gently pull Fuji.

"W-whoa! We're do you think are you taking me?!" Fuji struggled.

"Infirmary." Tezuka answered simply without even looking at the smaller brunet.

Kikumaru was not able to say or do anything than to watch their captain practically drag his Fujiko. "Fujiko…" his voice was tainted with worry for his friend.

A hand held his shoulder. "It's okay, he'll be okay before you know it." Oishi said to the red-head with a gentle smile on his face.

(^_^)

Fuji was not able to say anything. He just went with the flow and let Tezuka lead him. He reveled at the coolness of Tezuka's hand on his porcelain-like skin.

The moment they entered the infirmary, Tezuka locked the door and went to find bandages and cold compress. Fuji sat on the bed.

Tezuka was taking so long in finding what he needs that it bored Fuji. The brunet started to lie down on the bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

Tezuka went back to where Fuji was seated only to find him sleeping. The brunet's pink lips were slightly open; dark eyelashes covered the skin over his cheekbones; hands on his tummy. Tezuka had to hold back a groan as he walked slowly towards the bed and hold Fuji's hurt arm.

The brunet flinched at the touch and woke up. "Sorry, I fell asleep." He said as he sat up while rubbing his eye.

"Here, cold compress. Hold it against the painful part." Tezuka gave the ice pack to Fuji who took it from his hand, their hands brushing against each other and sending electric waves across their skins.

Fuji held the ice pack against the bruised part of his arm. Tezuka was just watching him.

"Where's your family?" Fuji asked to change the mood.

"They're in New York. My brother is currently working there." Tezuka answered.

"Why are you left here?"

"I love Japan. I don't want to leave here as much as possible."

"Hmm…"

"What about you? Where's your family?"

Fuji wrinkled his nose before answering. "My parents separated when I and my siblings were still young. My elder sister went to California to work while my younger brother goes from my mother to my father and vice versa every week."

"What about you?"

"My family hates me for my work. I use my body to earn money. Ever since I first realized that I can use my body to work, I can't stop."

"You live alone now?"

"Yes, more or less. Eiji comes to my house once in a while whenever he and his family yhave a fight."

"Why would you work when your parents are one hell of a rich couple?"

"I was born to be independent. I don't like depending on them. I was 9 when I first work as a kid librarian but when they separated when I was 12, I had to earn more money to support my education and myself."

"So you became a whore."

Fuji smiled sadly. "You can put it that way."

"But you were just 12."

"I was raped, Tezuka." Fuji said quietly. The whole room fell into a deep silence. It felt as if the whole world had stopped. "I was raped while I was going home. It happened in an alley. The rapist left a few bills of money after raping me and then the idea came to my mind. Why don't I just use my body to earn money?"

Tezuka was taken aback by the confession. He never knew. How could his dear target be raped at such a young age? And that was when they were still in the first year of middle school. The memory came to his mind.

_First day of school is the most awful day for Kunimitsu. He didn't want to go to school. All he wanted to do was to be in his room, read his books, play his games and watch tv but his brother told him that a certain brunet just passed by their house._

_He immediately ran to the living room. "What brunet?" he asked his brother who immediately smiled at him for his reaction._

_"Uh… the kid from the park. The tennis kid." The older Tezuka boy said with a smirk. "He just passed by."_

_"What uniform is he wearing?"_

_"Seigaku uniform, of course."_

_"Shoot!" Kunimitsu immediately ran to his room to get changed and ran out of their house in roughly three minutes._

_As he ran faster, he saw the brunet walking slowly. He stopped running to gain his normal breathing and walked normally. He followed the smaller kid to school._

_They were walking at the back of a building when a group of higher years called for the brunet._

_"Fuji, come here and let us fuck you." The higher year said as he licked his lips._

_Tezuka took note of the name __**Fuji…**__ He was about to stop the kid from going when Fuji started walking towards the higher years._

_"Are you sure you can afford me?" Fuji's soft and smooth voice was tainted with mockery._

_The senpai smirked. "How much do you want?"_

_"10,000 yen each time."_

_The senpai looked taken aback but smirked nonetheless. "You sure know how to make a deal. Sure why not?" he then took out his wallet and gave the kid a few paper bills. "Now, come on and let us fuck you."_

_The scene sickened Tezuka to the core that he turned around and left marking that day as the worst day of his life so far._

Fuji's phone suddenly rang that it took both their attentions back to Earth. He answered it without looking at the monitor. "Yes, hello?"

"Bro, where are you?" Yuuta's voice sounded strained.

"Yuuta…" Fuji said the name endearingly. "Do you need something?"

"Can you meet me right now at the park near our house?"

"Whose house?"

"Mom's house, I mean. Can you meet me?"

"Of course. I'm coming, Yuuta. Just wait for me." He then disconnected the call and looked at Tezuka. "May I?"

"Sure, go on." Tezuka said as he stood up from the stool he was seated on.

Fuji stood up too and gave Tezuka the ice pack before leaving.

(^_^)

Fuji walked into the park while looking for his brother who was under a Sakura tree. "Yuuta…" he called as he walked towards his younger brother.

Yuuta immediately stood up and embraced his brother.

Syuusuke felt his younger brother shake in his embrace. Something is wrong. Something is definitely wrong. "What's wrong, Yuuta?" he asked. "Who hurt you?"

Yuuta let go of his brother as he wiped off his tears. He sat down. "I-I think I'm sick, bro." he said.

Syuusuke sat in front of his brother. "What do you mean sick?"

"I don't think I'm normal."

"I'm sorry, Yuuta, I don't think I understand."

"M-Mizuki confessed to me about his feelings and I-I think he wants to have sex with me."

Syuusuke tilted his head to the right. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I-I don't know…" he pulled his knees to his chest and played with his fingers.

"Do you want to have sex with him too?"

Yuuta's face brightened with crimson and the older Fuji immediately knew. "Being gay is okay in my opinion, Yuuta because I am too. Our parents might get angry but I think it is okay."

"How can you say that, bro? Mom and dad disowned you for being a prostitute!"

"That's a different story, Yuuta. I used my body to earn money but you… you're just following your heart."

"I'm not even sure if I love him." Yuuta said with a pout.

"Let's put it this way, Yuuta." Syuusuke said. "What will you feel if he dated other people?"

Yuuta was not able to answer immediately. He bit his lip. "I like him, I knew that since middle school but I didn't want to end up like you so I tried to forget about it."

Syuusuke smiled sadly. "At least it's not a one-sided love on your side, Yuuta."

Yuuta couldn't stop the sympathetic look to escape from his brown eyes. How could his brother do this alone? He reached out to touch his brother's face and with tears running down his cheeks, he pulled Syuusuke in a loving embrace.

(^_^)

Fuji went home that night feeling tired—physically and emotionally. He massaged his temple as he remembered the unfinished papers—papers for his tutoring job and papers for his school—on his table. He sighed as he took the stairs to his small apartment.

He stopped momentarily when he saw that the lights to his apartment were open. Then, he continued walking. _Another fight, huh?_ He thought thinking of Kikumaru sitting on his couch again. But the moment he opened the door and smelled an intoxicating scent of maleness, he knew that it wasn't Kikumaru. It was somebody else but he didn't have time to be afraid. He just continued walking to his small living room.

"Do you need something from me?" he asked without looking at the intruder who was sitting on his couch. He just sat on his other sofa and bent over just to sigh again against his legs.

"Nothing in particular." The baritone voice of Tezuka shocked him.

He immediately raised his head to look at his team captain. "H-how did you…"

"You didn't ask me that when you didn't know that it was me." Tezuka's voice was stoic—angry even.

Fuji sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. "Fine, how did you get in? You got the key from Eiji?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, and he very _willingly_ gave it to me."

"Great! Look, I have work to do and I'm currently having a rough night. Whatever you need, can it wait 'till morning?"

"If you're talking about the paper work on your study table in your room, they're all done. You don't have to worry about them and about you, having a rough night, maybe we can fix that."

Fuji looked at his captain confusedly. "What?"

Tezuka stood up and walked towards the smaller male. He knelt in front of the brunet, took the calloused yet delicate hand and kissed it.

Fuji flinched and pulled his hand away. "W-what do y-you think are you doing?" he asked with his eyes wide open; Pacific blue eyes grew to a different shade of blue as fear engulfed his whole being. He doesn't want to be just one of Tezuka's collections of the girls and guys that he had gone in bed. He wants to be the special one. He wants to be _the _one. He loves this guy, this playboy, this genius.

Tezuka watched Fuji's reaction and he sighed. He leaned his head on Fuji's knees. Darn it. He doesn't want to be just one of Fuji's 'customers'. He wants to be the special one. Hell, he wants to be _the _one. He loves this guy, this whore, this genius.

Fuji stiffened when he felt Tezuka's head touch his knees but after a few moments of silence, his hand slowly made its way to Tezuka's head and touched the velvety, brown hair. He smiled at the feeling of it. Maybe they should try it out. Even if just once, he wants to be held by his beloved. He wants to be touched by this bastard who always bring him trouble. "Hey…" he called out softly.

The bespectacled guy looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we just…" he took a breath. "…try it out? If it doesn't work out then you can just walk out of here and forget everything."

Tezuka didn't say a word. Is the one talking _his_ Fuji or the whore inside? But nonetheless, he took the initiative. "Sure, why not?" But deep inside him he was so sure that this will work out.

Fuji smiled as he touched Tezuka's cheek. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on the other's lips. The kiss was slow and unsure at first but soon enough, Tezuka made the move to deepen the kiss. He pulled Fuji on his lap and shoved his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. _Our first kiss…_ They thought at the same time.

Fuji reached his hands out and wrapped them around Tezuka's neck as the taller brunet wrapped his own arms around Fuji's waist.

Tezuka pulled away from the kiss, desperate for oxygen just like Fuji. He stared at his target. Fuji's lips were swollen from the kiss; his cheeks tainted with pink and pupils were dilated.

Tezuka pulled Fuji gently so the smaller male was straddling his lap. He started unbuttoning Fuji's shirt; his breath hitching as anticipation overcame his lust-filled mind. Pale skin showed itself to him as the shirt was pushed gently off narrow shoulders. He was half-expecting to find hickeys all-over the tensai's body but he was relieved to find none of them anywhere.

He kissed Fuji's lips gently again. _Soft… tender… mine…_ his mind said.

Fuji was kissing him back just as gently. _Was he this gentle with his collection?_ He had been used to calling Tezuka's exes his 'collection'. His mind was slowly drifting off to thinking about Tezuka's former 'friends' or 'accomplices' when his nipples were suddenly attacked by Tezuka's very experienced hand. He moaned and whined when Tezuka pulled away from the kiss.

"Your mind is somewhere else, Syuusuke." Tezuka accused as his lips attacked the pale neck of Fuji.

"N-no… Tezuka…" Fuji denied as he bit his lip to stifle another moan.

"Liar." Tezuka bit his flesh gently which earned him a sexy moan from Fuji. _He's so sensitive. No wonder he's so popular among the other tennis teams. _He smirked against the flesh then licked it. Then he realized that jealousy was slowly bubbling its way up to his throat. He doesn't want to think that other guys had touched _his_ Fuji. _His _Syuusuke. "I want to eat you up."

Fuji didn't know if he should giggle or what for Tezuka's sexy voice but he giggled anyway. He never knew that his usually stoic captain when talking to him can tell him such sexy things. He covered his mouth to stop the laughter that started to rise up his throat.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka asked with his eyebrows already knitted together.

Fuji was not able to answer since he was already struggling for air due to his soundless laughter. He leaned his head towards Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka removed his eyeglasses and put it on the nearby table in case he forgot to remove it later. He slowly stood up which startled Fuji and stopped his laughter. He looked into Tezuka's eyes confusedly.

"I don't want to hurt you in any way so we're going to your room and do _it_ on your soft bed." He said stoically. "So wrap your legs around my waist."

Fuji did as he was told. He wrapped his legs around Tezuka's waist and his arms around the captain's neck. He leaned forward to sniff Tezuka's hair which earned him a groan from the stoic/playful guy. "You smell like candy." He said as the captain started walking towards his room. He licked the shell of Tezuka's ear which startled the other guy.

"Hell, Syuusuke!" Tezuka said hoarsely.

"And you taste sweet. Are you a candy?" he asked acting drunk.

Tezuka almost threw to the bed. He laid the smaller brunet to the amazingly soft bed and watched the pink-colored face of Fuji. "Damn it, Syuusuke, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Syuusuke giggled as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck again. "I want you, Tezuka…" He said with a small smile. "I want you to take me and my breath away."

"Your wish is my command, Syuusuke." Tezuka said as he lowered his head and kissed Fuji's soft lips; the other kissing back passionately.

They shared the passion, the heat and they reveled in it; not caring about the world.

Tezuka pulled away from the kiss just to move down to the pale neck which earned him a loud and sexy moan from the tensai. He moved up to Fuji's ear just to whisper. "You're so sensitive, Syuusuke." He said as he licked the shell.

Fuji didn't say a word instead, he just moaned and closed his eyes and held tighter on Tezuka.

Tezuka continued his ministrations on Fuji's upper body all the while making the tensai moan loudly making him more aroused every second.

"T-Tezuka…" Fuji's grip on Tezuka's shoulders became tighter. "M-more… I… I want to cum…"

Tezuka didn't hesitate in unbuttoning and unzipping Fuji's pants as he was so sure that the tensai was close to coming because of the huge bulge inside the pants. As he pulled the pants down, he saw that the boxer shorts that Fuji was wearing already had a wet spot. He smirked as he looked up at the smaller brunet. "Excited, aren't we, Syuusuke?"

Fuji managed to open his eyes to look at his lover. He smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'm so much excited, Tezuka so make me cum."

Tezuka's smirk grew wider. "But Syuusuke, a favor needs to be paid." He said.

Fuji didn't say a word. His smile vanished. His eyes grew sad. So it had come to this. Ironic 'coz he was the one expected to ask for money after the sex. He has nothing with him; no money, no nothing.

As if reading his mind, Tezuka sighed. "I don't mean money, Syuusuke." He said as he sat up; letting Fuji's hands slip off his shoulders. He started unbuttoning his own shirt and threw it behind him. He leaned over Fuji again with a smile. "I have been calling you by your name. Don't you think it's just fair for you to call me by mine?"

"Oh…" Fuji was able to let the breath he hadn't realized he was holding go. He smiled again and replaced his hands on Tezuka's shoulders. "Kunimitsu…" he said softly which made the other guy smile. But a stupid idea came to his mind and he started giggling again.

Tezuka raised a brow. "Seriously, what's with you and giggling tonight? And here I thought you were having a rough night."

"Nimi…" Fuji said as he started laughing; pulling Tezuka into an embrace while he was still laughing.

"What?" Tezuka asked as he pushed himself off of Fuji's embrace. "Nimi what?"

"Cute nickname, right? Nimi…"

Tezuka blinked. _Darn this guy. I knew he was a smiling freak but I didn't know he was a giggling freak too. And what the hell is Nimi?_

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji called sexily making Tezuka look at him seriously again. "Nimi.,.." and came another round of laughter.

Tezuka grew impatient. He grabbed Fuji's hard-on tightly.

"Ah!" Fuji screamed. "N-no…!" tears started to form around his eyes.

"I won't let you cum if you continue pissing me off." Tezuka said with a glare.

Fuji panted and gasped as his other hand reached the hand holding his crotch. "T-Tezuka…" he looked pleadingly to his captain.

"No, I won't let you." Tezuka said with finality. "You are not allowed to cum unless I tell you to."

Fuji was panting hard. _D-darn it… S-stupid idea… Next time, I'll just keep my mouth and my mind shut…_

Tezuka pulled the boxers off and saw the painfully hard crotch standing proudly. "Would you look at that?" he said. Pre-cum was starting to flow off of Fuji's crotch. He knew it was painful for Fuji and he hates seeing his target in pain but he just couldn't let the brunet's wild imagination take the attention from him. He looked around and found a ribbon used for wrapping gifts on top of Fuji's study table. He stood up—letting Fuji's hands slip from him again—and walked towards it.

Fuji looked at Tezuka as the captain walked towards his study table. He was holding on but his hard-on is already as painful as hell. He needs to cum now! He reached down and touch his crotch and was about to pump it when Tezuka grabbed his hand.

"Bad boy." Tezuka said. "I'll punish you for that."

Fuji's eyes widened as he saw the ribbon in Tezuka's hand. "N-no, T-Tezuka… Don't!"

Tezuka tied the ribbon at the base of Fuji's crotch. Warm, wet tears ran down Fuji's face and Tezuka licked them away. The captain's left hand found Fuji's right and held it tightly. He intertwined them on top of Fuji's head. "Syuusuke…" his right hand roamed around Fuji's delicate, sensitive body giving him loud and sexy moans from the smaller brunet. His lips found its way to Fuji's warm, soft ones.

Fuji reached his left arm around Tezuka's torso; feeling the warm skin of the captain's back. They both moaned on the kiss they shared; both tasting each other; both fighting for dominance; and both filled with passion they only know existed in their selves.

Tezuka started going south again until his mouth found Fuji's throbbing crotch. He knew he should let the tensai cum—seeing the purplish crotch. He licked it.

"Nn… K-Kunimitsu…" Fuji called out breathlessly.

The captain took the whole thing in his warm, wet cavern slowly; licking and tasting as he pushed towards the base of the crotch.

"Ku… nimi… tsu…" Fuji ran his free hand on Tezuka's hair slightly tugging at it making Tezuka hiss in pain.

Finally, Tezuka untied the ribbon and Fuji came in his mouth—thick, warm and plenty in amount. It shocked him. A prostitute shouldn't be that thick, that warm and especially that plenty considering the amount it lets go every time he has sex with his customers. He stared at the panting, naked and tired Fuji beneath him. _Don't tell me…_

Fuji looked at him with a sweet smile that made his heart leap to his throat again just as it does every time the tensai smiles at him. "Kunimitsu…" he called softly as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He kissed the captain as he straddled the taller man's clothed lap. "More…" he whispered against the kiss.

Tezuka took more of the addictive flavor of Fuji's mouth; his reason going beyond his control. "Finger yourself for me then, Syuusuke." He said.

Fuji looked at him for a moment before he nodded as he pulled himself off of Tezuka's lap and took a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer of his bedside table. It has been so long since the last time he needed one of those. Truth be told, it has been almost a year since he used his ass to earn money. He's a prostitute, yes, but he only uses his mouth now not letting his customers fuck his ass. His ass is only for Tezuka, that's what he realized a year before when he realized that he was heads-over-heels in love with their playboy captain.

He removed the lid of the bottle and put some on his palm and spread it around his three fingers. He laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and looked Tezuka in the eyes as he pushed one digit in. He bit his lip due to the uncomfortable feeling of his own finger inside his ass. It felt tight and hot but he still continued pushing his middle finger in until it was already knuckle-deep. He panted before slowly pulling almost all of it out then pushing it in again; slowly at first and quickening as time passes by. He added another digit when he deemed he was ready and a third.

Tezuka watched Fuji fuck himself with his own fingers; eyes closed, breathing hard and face as red as an apple. He licked his lips as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. He pulled the garment off along with the briefs he was wearing. His manhood on full attention as he listened to the squelching sounds of Fuji's fingers moving inside him and Fuji's own moans. "Damn it." He cursed as he yanked Fuji's hand away which made the smaller brunet moan in protest.

Fuji's eyes flew open to stare at his captain. He pouted as he felt the emptiness in his ass.

Tezuka put lube in his own hand. He pushed Fuji's legs apart and immediately shoved three longer fingers inside Fuji making the smaller brunet's back arch in pleasure.

"Ah…" Fuji's eyes were wide open as he felt Tezuka's amazingly long fingers dig inside him. "More… more…" the fingers were moving in and out of him and it's driving him crazy.

Tezuka suddenly removed his fingers and stared at Fuji's wide-opened eyes. He aligned himself on Fuji's ass and holding the tensai's gaze, he plunged in deeply into the hot cavern of his lover. _Darn it… So good…_ He thought. His hand caressed the smooth thighs of the tensai.

Fuji screamed out in mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt like he was being ripped in two just like his first time. "K-Kunimitsu… t-too big…" he panted; his eyes closed tightly.

"Syuusuke… you're too tight…" Tezuka said. When he saw a drop of tear run down Fuji's face, he knew that the tensai was in pain and he didn't like it. He leaned forward—making the tensai moan a little at the sudden movement inside him—and kissed Fuji's forehead. "I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you." He whispered.

Fuji just bit his lip as he nodded. "It's okay, Kunimitsu… I'm used to it… I'm a whore, remember?" he tried to smile but the pain was obviously there.

Tezuka felt a pang of pain in his chest. He couldn't help but pity this being beneath him. To change the course of conversation, he slowly pulled out and pushed in again making Fuji moan and whisper 'more'.

Tezuka did the process again and again; faster and deeper each time until he hit a certain spot that made Fuji scream in pleasure. He smirked and aimed at it again and again.

Fuji held tightly on Tezuka's shoulders as pleasure overcame him. When the captain hit his prostate, he saw white light in his closed eyes. He felt good. He felt great and he is close to coming. "…mitsu… Kunimitsu… I'm coming…" he said as he clung onto his lover.

Tezuka also felt himself coming. He held tighter on the tensai's thighs that he knew they would bruise by tomorrow morning. He plunged deeper; still attacking the already abused prostate of Fuji until they both came—Fuji on their stomachs and Tezuka deep inside Fuji his cum filling up Fuji's hole and some of them oozing out of the hole.

They were both panting. Tezuka was afraid he'd break the thin body of Fuji so he lay beside the tensai and pulled him closer. "That was intense." He said as he pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Yeah, it was." Fuji agreed as he snuggled closer to Tezuka. He didn't expect that Tezuka will come back so he'll take his time in acting like the captain was his.

"By the way…" Tezuka looked into Fuji's eyes. "What's Nimi?" he asked.

The smile that crossed on Fuji's face was playful and funny that it made Tezuka shiver. "It was supposed to be your nickname. Nimi from Ku-nimi-tsu." He explained as he drew invisible images on Tezuka's flat and toned stomach.

Tezuka sighed. "Seriously…" he said and kissed Fuji's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Fuji woke up when the heat of the sun hit his naked body. He groaned as he rolled over to pull the blanket over his head. He had expected Tezuka had left so he's not really enthusiastic in waking up and starting his day. It's Sunday anyway so it doesn't really matter. His first job—that is as a waiter in a restaurant—would start at 3:00 in the afternoon and if his calculation is right, it's just 9:00 in the morning.

He shrieked loudly like a school girl when he felt a long arm wrap itself around his waist. He turned around and saw Tezuka sleeping beside him.

"T-Tezuka?!" he all but screamed the name as he jumped off of his bed with the blankets covering him. Bad idea 'coz the covers were removed from the bespectacled man's body and he's just as naked as Fuji.

Tezuka blinked with knitted brows. His vision was blurry and he knew that he left his glasses in Fuji's living room. He can make up that Fuji was covering his naked body with the white blanket. He sighed. "What are you doing, Syuusuke?" he asked.

"What are you still doing here? You should have left!"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked as he massaged his temple.

Fuji was not able to answer. Of course, he doesn't want the captain to leave but he also doesn't want to assume that they're having a relationship.

Tezuka sat up—swinging his legs so they can touch the floor—and groaned due to the headache that always came to him every morning.

Syuusuke saw this and knelt in front of Tezuka. "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was laced with worry as he touched the captain's cheek. "Does your head hurt?"

"I need my glasses…" the captain said with an assuring smile. "I'll be okay after I have them. I left them in your living room, on the table."

Fuji smiled at his captain then stood up—tied the blanket around his lithe body—and went to take the eyeglasses for his lover. He also went to the kitchen and took a pain reliever from his medicine cabinet and a glass of water. He went back to Tezuka and gave all those to him.

Tezuka wore his glasses and saw what Fuji had done to himself and chuckled. "There really was a mistake after all." He said.

Fuji frowned, not knowing what the captain meant. "What mistake?"

Tezuka tossed the pill in his mouth and downed it with the glass of water before answering the tensai.  
"I think you were supposed to be born a girl but the Mighty Being accidentally put a penis between your legs."

Fuji's face reddened and before he knew it, he had given his captain a strong swing against the jaw.

Tezuka didn't have enough time to dodge the punch from Fuji and it hit him square to his left jaw. "Ow!" he said as he pushed himself off the bed and touched his jaw. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing." Fuji said as he turned around and started walking to the kitchen. He started cooking breakfast for the two of them with a frown still on his face. He flipped the egg to the air on his frying pan and caught it with ease before putting it on a plate.

He shrieked loudly again—for the second time of the day—like a school girl when he felt long arms wrap themselves around his blanket-covered waist.

"What's with you and shrieking like a school girl today?" Tezuka asked huskily against the tensai's ear.

"It's because you keep putting your arms anywhere you want them!" Fuji said and tried to pull away from Tezuka who was already wearing his pants but not his shirt.

"Is that so?" the bespectacled guy bit on Fuji's nape and made sure he left a mark there.

Fuji moaned at the feeling of Tezuka's teeth sinking on his flesh. "Damn it, Tezuka…" he said but leaned his body on the captain's; putting the frying pan on the stove.

Tezuka smirked as he tightened his hold on Fuji's waist. He had planned this out. After the sex, he never had the intention of leaving his target just like that. He wanted a relationship—a steady one—and he'll get it no matter what.

"I still have to cook so why don't you back off and let me do my thing? We need breakfast." Fuji asked with a chuckle and pushed away from his lover.

Tezuka grinned. "What about a morning sex first?" he asked. Fuji glared at him but he just shrugged. "I'm just saying that we're both sticky and we reek of sweat. A sex in the shower would do the work. Wouldn't it be disgusting if we ate even though we stink?"

Fuji stared at the taller brunet. He has a point. He sighed and walked towards Tezuka. He planted a chaste kiss on the captain's lips and said, "Fine, I'll go along with your shower-first-before-eating but not the sex-in-the-shower thing so keep your hands off of me."

Tezuka grinned. "I can't promise that." He said as he followed the tensai across the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was rather larger than the bedroom and it was clean too. Toiletries were put in a cabinet just an arm span away from the shower stall. There was a bathtub in there too.

Fuji removed the blanket around his body before going into the shower stall and turning the shower on.

Tezuka watched as the cool water ran down Fuji's delicate, pale and hickey-covered body.

The tensai gave Tezuka a sideways glance. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" he asked as he ran his hands from his neck down to his waist in a sensual way. He knew that he'd be the one to blame if Tezuka fucked him right there but he didn't care. He wants this anyway. He wants a steady relationship with Tezuka and this could be a stepping stone for him to get what he wants.

Tezuka gulped visibly. He removed his glasses and put it on the sink before he pushed down his pants—he didn't wear his briefs—and went into the shower stall. He stood behind Fuji and felt the cool water run down his toned skin. His hands slowly made their way around Fuji's body; making the tensai moan. He licked the bite mark on Fuji's nape before nibbling on it.

Fuji held onto Tezuka's arms. "Y-you promised to k-keep y-your hands to y-yourself." He accused though he knows better. He just seduced Tezuka.

"I told you that I couldn't promise that, didn't i?" Tezuka said as his left hand found Fuji's hard crotch and stroked it. His other arm supported the tensai's weight so he won't fall if ever.

Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder as he watched that skillful hand make wonders to his body. His mind was foggy yet he can think clearly. He knows what was happening and he reveled in it.

Tezuka pumped Fuji's crotch furiously until ribbons of semen came out of it and was immediately flushed out of the drain by the running water. He turned the tensai to him and saw the lust-filled eyes. Darn, do they send shivers down his spine! He lifted the smaller man against the wall and pinned him with his own body. And slowly, he entered his target.

"Unghh…" Fuji moaned as he felt Tezuka's hot, huge manhood slowly enter him. The heat of it sent pleasure up his spine. He arched his back and was mildly shocked when he hit his head on the wall pretty hard.

Tezuka heard the loud 'thud'. He looked at Fuji who seemed shocked by it too. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Fuji seemed out of it before starting to giggle again. "Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry. I guess it's just a small bump."

Tezuka was not convinced. He put his right hand at the back of Fuji's head and searched for the bump. Yes, it was small but it sent fear along his spine. _What if it caused a tumor in Fuji's head?_

Fuji knew that Tezuka was worried so he smiled. "Come on, Nimi… Don't make me wait hanging like this; with you half-way inside me."

Tezuka sighed as he continued where he left off. He pushed further into Fuji's tight heat. He held the tensai closer to his body as if he didn't want to let go. Fuji is his and nobody will take him away from Tezuka.

Fuji moaned when he was already sitting to the hilt. He wrapped his smooth, pale legs around Tezuka's toned waist and his arms around the captain's neck. His breathing was ragged and shallow, his face was tainted with a slight blush and his manhood stood proudly. "Nimi…" he called with the annoying grin on his face.

Tezuka can see that Fuji was smiling because of the nickname again and any minute soon, he'll start giggling like a kid high on sugar again. He raised the lithe body of the tensai before letting go and let gravity do its job.

Fuji tightened his hold on Tezuka's shoulders as he moaned loudly. He closed his eyes and let the sheer power of Tezuka and gravity do wonders in him. "More… Nimi… More…"

Tezuka did just that. He drove into Fuji in a quick, smooth way.

They were both in bliss as Tezuka drove faster and faster inside Fuji until both of them came. They both panted against each other's bodies.

When he finally regained his breath, Fuji let go of Tezuka's waist. "Pull out now, Nimi. We still need breakfast." He said with a smile. When Tezuka pulled out, Fuji moaned as he felt cum flowing out of his hole and flowed down his legs. "You came a lot."

"You did too." Tezuka said; remembering how much Fuji came last night. He started washing his hair.

Fuji did the same.

Since that day, Tezuka had gone to Fuji's apartment every night. They'd eat dinner together. Sometimes, they'd make love all night. Sometimes, they'd just do their homework and Fuji's lesson plan for his tutoring job together and sometimes, they'd just lay on Fuji's bed and talk about nonsense things.

They keep their relationship a secret for their own advantage. It's a dream for both of them. They're both in Cloud Nine but they both thought that it would end when the other side calls it quits so both of them are holding on to the moment. They both want the relationship and they both want the commitment but both of them are unsure about the other's feelings towards them.

The Kantou teams had a little 'reunion' at Atobe's mansion.

Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji and Kikumaru sat across Atobe, Jirou, Sanada and Yukimura.

Fuji and the two other guys—Jirou and Sanada—were smiling at each other like idiots.

"Wow, Fuji…" Jirou said as he stared at the brunet.

"What?" Fuji asked with a laugh.

"You've become prettier than… last time." The sleepy-head said followed by an 'oof!' when Atobe elbowed him square on the jaw.

Sanada stared still. "You found yourself a lover!" he suddenly said with an interested tone. "Do I know who it is?"

Sanada and Jirou had been Fuji's customers before when the two were still willing to fuss around even when they already have lovers of their own.

"Yeah! Do we know who it is?" Jirou sounded enthusiastic.

Fuji didn't say a word. He just smiled at them. Yeah, they broke the deal up when Yukimura and Atobe started having suspicions and almost broke up with their own lovers. He had been the first one to break it off. They were in middle school when they had the deal and he broke it off in fear of hurting two innocent people because of their selfish reasons.

"Come on, Fuji! We're friends, right? Tell us!" Jirou kept pushing.

"It's a secret, Jirou so leave me alone." Fuji said quietly but the look he gave Jirou bore a warning.

Jirou gulped at that. "I was just asking." He murmured. He played with his fingers under the table with a pout.

Atobe frowned at that. "Jirou-san, if you still want to have your little relationship with Fuji-kun here, maybe we should just call it quits." He said coldly.

Fuji and Jirou paled at that.

"N-No, Keigo…" Jirou said as he leaned his head on the purple-haired guy's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Atobe looked at Fuji who only looked back at him. "I'm not judging you or what, Fuji-kun. I just want your hands off _my_ Jirou-san."

Fuji nearly laughed at that. "You can have him to yourself." He said when he regained his usual self. "I know he's heads-over-heels over you anyway and I don't take guys like that now. Too much hassle when they get caught." He sent a meaningful smile at Sanada and Jirou as he stood up. "Well, since the meeting is done, I should get going. My student is waiting for me."

He left the mansion and went to meet his student at the subway.

Tezuka waited for Fuji outside the apartment. It's already 10:00 in the evening and the tensai hadn't showed up yet. Usually, the captain wouldn't be impatient but at this current situation, he is as impatient as a mother in labor.

He paced in front of the apartment as he waited for the tensai to show up.

Fuji showed up after a little more than fifteen minutes since the last time the captain checked his time.

"Tezuka…" Fuji looked shocked at the same time not when he saw his captain.

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked with anger lacing his tone.

"The tutorial took longer time than I thought coz Ichii can't understand it well." Fuji explained—referring to his student—as he opened the door. "I really should give you your own key so you won't be standing there when I come home late."

Tezuka didn't say a word. He just followed the tensai. "Tell me, did you and Jirou or Sanada have a serious relationship?"

Fuji switched on the lights then he removed his shoes. "Nothing of that sort." He said absent-mindedly. "We had a relationship just like this. No emotions attached. Just pure sex and money."

Tezuka balled his hands into fists. "Is that so?" he asked. "Fine, then." He turned around and left with a loud bang of the door on Fuji's face.

Fuji stared at the door for a few moments; not really knowing what just happened and what to do. He knows that the other male will never come back. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Blue eyes turned glassy. Arms shivered at the pain his heart was feeling. He felt so lost and vulnerable.

He had loved Tezuka more than anybody else. He is so damned ready to give up anything just to have Tezuka's love but it seems that his feelings will never be given back; not in a lifetime.

Tezuka walked briskly. He was furious and he doesn't even know why. It was clear that Jirou and Sanada had been Fuji's customers before and that was confirmed by the tensai himself but why does he feel so cheated? Fuji never asked money from him but why does he feel like he was just another customer to Fuji?

He stopped walking and punched the post in front of him. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Now, he won't be able to go back to Fuji's apartment. He'll never be welcomed. He ruined one good opportunity to have the relationship he'd ever wanted just because of a stupid assumption. He never wanted to cry over another being but this time, he did. He let the tears go over the lost love that he once had. He's in love with Fuji and that was the reason why he got stupid.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." He all but screamed the curses. He wants to go back and apologize but he doubts it if Fuji will still welcome him like he had done before even though the captain practically trespassed his home.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PLAYBOY AND THE WHORE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**_*Sighs* H-hey.. Uh… it's been so long since I last updated a-and i-I know t-that s-some of you a-are getting irritated… *dodges can* Okay, it's here! Don't throw anything at me any—ooof!_**

"You're what?!" Kikumaru exclaimed after Fuji dropped the A-bomb information in front of him.

"I'm pregnant." Fuji repeated casually as he kicked his shoes off of his feet.

Eiji stared at his friend who seemed not to care about his current situation. "Is it Tezuka's?" he asked.

Fuji removed his sweat-soaked shirt and tossed it to his bag before pushing down his jogging pants. "None other." He answered. His eyes and voice were emotionless. They look and sound cold as hell and it scared Eiji big time.

They had just arrived to school after their jogging session every morning. It's still early—5 am—so they are quite confident that nobody might be eavesdropping to their conversation.

Fuji walked into the shower cubicle and turned the knob and let the warm water clean his body.

"What will you do then?" Eiji asked as he, too, removed his shirt.

"What should I do?" Fuji asked back.

"I mean, will you tell Tezuka?" He knows the answer but he still wants to listen to his friend's answer.

"Nope. Why should I? Technically, he had rejected me. I don't want that to happen to my child. She deserves better." Fuji's voice had turned gentle at the mention of his child. He touched his still-flat tummy. "My baby should not feel abandoned like the way I feel right now."

"Fujiko…" Eiji sounded worried.

"You don't have to worry, Eiji. I can do this." Fuji turned the shower off and covered his body with his bath towel. He stepped out of the cubicle and faced the red-head. "Graduation is just around the corner anyway." He smiled.

"What's your plan after graduation?" Eiji asked as he entered the shower cubicle.

"I'm going to New York. My uncle is already waiting for me there with a good job and an apartment for me and baby to stay in."

Eiji sighed. "Can I visit you then?"

"Of course." Fuji said as he put on his tennis uniform and wore his shoes. He had admitted to himself that he was hurt when Tezuka abandoned him but he doesn't have time to drown himself in tears. He needs his energy for his pregnancy. His heart constricted in pain as he realized that his baby might grow up without a father. He touched his tummy again and whispered, "Mommy is always here for you, baby. I love you very much."

Eiji came of the cubicle and saw how Fuji caressed his tummy lovingly.

Tezuka watched as Fuji and Eiji rallied against each other. The red-head really has an interesting way of playing with the use of his acrobatic moves while Fuji uses his triple counters when he has time. His heart still constricted in pain whenever he thinks about Fuji thinking of him as just one of his customers. He had worn his usual stoic appearance to hide the pain he was feeling.

The game ended with Fuji being the winner, 6 games to 4. The two shook hands and walked together out of the court past their captain without bearing him a second glance. It sent daggers to his heart that slowly came as the reason for his near death.

A hand on his shoulder took his attention. He looked at Oishi who smiled at him with an understanding smile.

The school year ended in a haze—as if in a dream. Fuji and Tezuka had never talked to each other again except if it is important like when they did their project for the graduation.

Fuji immediately flew to New York just as he said to Eiji. He had never told his parents about it. He had only mentioned it to Yuuta who had been excited about becoming an uncle. His brother had comforted him when he told the younger that he had been abandoned but when he said that he was pregnant, Yuuta had turned into a child-like mess. He had always wanted younger sister before anyway.

**After 4 months…**

Fuji walked around the supermarket, looking for new things for his baby. He had just gone to the doctor who had told him that he was having twins—a girl and a boy. He had been overwhelmed with it that the moment he got out of the hospital, he went to the mall to buy new stuff. He saw a pair of shoes at the top of a counter that appealed greatly to him. So he walked towards it and was about to take it when another hand reached for it the same time he was to take it so they were holding it at the same time.

He looked at the owner of the hand and was socked at who he saw. It was Tezuka who also looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said as he let go of the material. He looked lost, though. He looked at the huge belly of Fuji who already has a shoulder-length, brunet hair that made him more beautiful. The tensai was wearing a white maternity dress that made him look like an angel.

"T-thanks…" Fuji answered at the loss of words to say to the father of his children. He turned back from the man who looked like shopping baby stuffs too. _So he has a family now, huh?_ He thought painfully as he touched his rounded belly.

Fuji sat on the rocking chair inside the nursery that he had fixed for his babies. Two names were written on the cribs—pink and blue—with the lettered wood—Kunisuke and Syuumitsu. He smiled at the names. He wanted his children to have at least a part of Tezuka in his children's lives. He had chosen cute nicknames for his children too—Nisu and Syuumi. He giggled when he remembered Tezuka's reaction when he had called the stoic man Nimi from Kunimitsu.

He stood up and walked towards the bed and started fixing the new things he had just bought for his children. He is already six months pregnant and he looks like any minute soon, he'll pop. He's now the Manager of the New York branch of his uncle's Japanese Restaurant so he doesn't really worry much about his children's future. He had started saving for them after all.

He saw the pair of shoes that he had held with Tezuka. He looked at it. It's blue and it's cool for the eyes. He held it against his chest. He felt a slight stab of pain in his heart.

"Seems like your daddy had found a family of his own, babies." He said as he caressed his belly. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I can't fulfill your need to have a father…"

He wiped his tears away but they won't stop coming. He lay down on the bed and held the shoes against his chest. He cried and cried but he stopped when the doorbell rang. He sat up as he wiped his tears away. He looked at the mirror to check his looks. _It might be Eiji…_ He thought.

He walked to the door and opened it without looking who it was. He gaped when he saw Tezuka standing at the door with bags.

"T-Tezuka?" His face showed shock and confusion. He really doesn't have any idea why the man is here at his home but he won't push Tezuka away, that's for sure.

Tezuka simply stared at Fuji who had looked shocked.

"W-what are you doing here?" Fuji asked with a shaky voice.

The taller brunet sighed as if gathering his courage to talk. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Fuji opened the door wider and let the stoic man enter his apartment. He doesn't know what to do or say to the man who broke his heart to pieces. He walked ahead of Tezuka towards the living room. "Please take a seat. I'll prepare some refreshments."

Tezuka just nodded as he put the bags down on the floor but instead of sitting down, he walked around the living room. He saw some of Fuji's pictures displayed on the walls and the tables. He stopped in front of a photo of their team. They had looked happy except him who had always had that poker face of his. Fuji looked like he never had any problem in life. He sighed due to the sudden sadness he felt. He wished that life was just an easy problem to solve but it's not; it never was.

"Some memories, huh?" Fuji said from behind him, holding a tray with two glasses, a pitcher of orange juice and two sandwiches.

"Hnn…" Tezuka reacted as he walked towards Fuji. "Let me help you with that." He said as he took the tray from the smaller brunet and laid it down to the center table.

Fuji sat on one of the sofas carefully and waited for Tezuka to sit down.

As Tezuka sat, he couldn't help but stare at Fuji's swollen belly. He had this raging feeling that Fuji's child is his though he's still unsure about it. He cleared his throat as he started to talk. "Syuusuke…" one word. It's one word that immediately dispersed all his worries and pains.

Fuji flinched at Tezuka's word. It's been so long since he last heard the stoic man call him by his first name. A total of 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days. He missed it.

Tezuka took a deep breath and continued. "I want to become the father of your children and I want you to become my wife. Syuusuke Fuji, will you marry me?" For the first time in a long time, he felt that his face grow hot. He knows that he's blushing hard but he doesn't care anymore. He pulled out a ring from his pocket—his mom's wedding ring—and showed it to Fuji. "I know, you don't trust me now but please give me a chance to correct my mistakes. I want to be with you! I love you!"

Fuji couldn't seem to absorb what Tezuka had just said coz he just stared at the bespectacled man. "W-what?"

Tezuka gulped. This was what had been stopping him from approaching Fuji. 4 months that he has been following Fuji around, stalking him but he never had the guts to approach his beloved because he was afraid that he'll get rejected. But he was not yet rejected, was he? He smiled a little. "I'll do everything for you to forgive me…. You do not know but I have been following you around these few months after graduation…. I want to believe that the baby inside you is mine…. No, I've believed that your baby is mine since I first found out that you were pregnant but I was scared that you'd reject me. I was afraid that you'll laugh at me… but now, I'm ready. I don't want my child to grow up without a father. I want her to grow up with a complete family. I'm sorry for what I did that night. I never meant to abandon you. I was scared. I was hurt. I was stupid."

Tears started to form at the sides of Fuji's eyes. This is what he had been waiting but is he ready to give his heart totally to this playboy in front of him? Warm tears now wet his cheeks. He wiped them away but they still came. "You'll never know the pain that I've gone through because of loving you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. You'll never know how much time I've waited for you to notice me even just once without any trouble from the bitches around me." He said bitterly. "Yes, I love you but I'm not sure I'm ready to give you my trust just yet. Please get out."

Tezuka watched helplessly as Fuji cried. "I'll do everything, Syuusuke."

"I don't care! Just, please, leave me alone!"

Tezuka stood up. "I'll leave for now but I'll be back, Syuusuke." He said with a tone of promise. "I promise you that."


	4. Chapter 4

Fuji was fixing things yet again in his children's nursery. He couldn't seem to be contented with the designs he had put in it. He wanted the best for his babies. He played Mozart music as he roamed around. He enjoyed the stillness of the apartment and he enjoyed the music. It gave him the sense of peace.

He was about to put the baby clothes in the cabinet when he suddenly had the urge to eat something sour. He smiled as he put the clothes in the cabinet before going to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He stopped short when he realized the he was lacking fruits already. He pouted as he closed the fridge. He wants to go and buy but his body doesn't seem to be in the mood to go out.

He slowly walked to the living room and stopped when he saw the bags that Tezuka had left there the day before. He was supposed to leave it alone but the curiosity overcame his will so he sat beside the bags and opened one of the bags. He saw clothes in there; baby clothes that were unisexual in colors of green and white. There were also baby shoes of the same color.

He opened the other bag and saw huge albums in there. He opened one of the albums and almost dropped it when he saw the contents. The contents were his pictures; pictures from when he was 12 years old. All of the pictures were obviously stolen but all of them were clear and his face was taken clearly. "H-how…" he couldn't even think of a reason why somebody would have his pictures when he was twelve. He opened the other albums and his questions were answered. From when he was twelve until lately, all of them were in the album. His images were there.

_You do not know but I have been following you around these few months after graduation…._ He heard Tezuka's voice in his mind.

_Does that mean that ever since first year of middle school he had been following me?_ He thought. _No, that's impossible! He never saw me! He never noticed me!_

"Stupid, Tezuka." He murmured as tears flowed down his cheeks. He can feel Tezuka's love for him through those photos in the album. It had been six long years that the captain waited for him and it was not the captain who didn't notice him at all but it was him who didn't notice the captain. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He cried as he embraced the album. Why does it have to be painful when one falls in love? He was not really sure who he was calling stupid; himself or Tezuka.

_I love you!_ Tezuka's voice echoed in his mind again. His heart constricted in pain. _I'm sorry for what I did that night. I never meant to abandon you. I was scared. I was hurt. I was stupid._

He was still crying when the doorbell rang. He wiped away his tears and took a deep breath as he slowly stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Tezuka standing outside with a basket full of fruits that looked really delicious for Fuji. "What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice to hide the excitement that he has for the basket full of fruits. Yeah, he was excited but it was for the fruits, not for Tezuka.

Tezuka smiled at him. "I have some fruits from my brother. I thought that you might want some because of the baby… you know…?"

"No." Fuji said then slammed the door. He smiled behind the door.

Tezuka stood dumbfounded. He pushed the doorbell again and smiled when Fuji opened the door. "I have some orange—"

Fuji slammed the door again. Deep inside he was happy that Tezuka was there and that he's trying to gain Fuji's trust again but Fuji won't make it easy for the ex-captain of Seigaku tennis team, alright?

Tezuka waited five seconds before pushing the doorbell again.

"Urgh! Come in!" Fuji said as he opened the door for Tezuka finally. His brows were knitted together so he'd look frustrated.

Tezuka smiled triumphantly. He entered the apartment and followed Fuji to the living room. He stopped short when he saw that his bags were already open and that the albums that he had since he was in first year middle school were scattered and opened too. He really didn't notice that he had left his bags in the tensai's apartment until now. He bought those baby clothes for the baby and he chose green coz he was not sure about the sex of the baby yet. And those albums… well, they should have been his secret until he dies but it seems that the other brunet has seen it and there's no turning back.

"Are you a stalker?" Fuji asked without looking at him.

"Uh… yeah, sort of…" Tezuka said as crimson colored his handsome face.

"Do you know that it's illegal to take pictures of people without their permission? You can be imprisoned because of that!" Fuji's voice lacked any emotion so Tezuka knew that the tensai was angry.

"Yeah, but I was not the one taking your pictures. It was my brother. I had to pay him my monthly allowance just so he'll give me the pictures he had taken so technically, it will be my brother who'll go to prison if ever and not me." The taller brunet said as he scratched his head sheepishly. He had kept that secret long enough and it's time for the tensai to know the truth behind all the playboy acts that he had done these few years. "I first saw you playing tennis at the park at summer before the start of first year middle school. You could say that I fell in love at first sight coz the truth is I thought you were a girl at first and it took me full five minutes to realize that you were a guy. My brother was there with me and he knew immediately that I loved you so he said that he'd help me take some pictures of you if only I'll give him my monthly allowance." Tezuka couldn't help but smile at the memory. He remembered how his brother had called him romantic that day.

"There were times when I couldn't take your pictures from him for a few months coz I needed the money to buy some things and I'll only be able to take them when I have the money." Tezuka continued. "I knew everything about you since the first day of school except the fact that you had told me in the infirmary when you got yourself injured. I never knew that you were raped. But even though you were a whore, I still loved you nonetheless. You were my target, the reason why I kept going to school and practice tennis even though I so wanted to just stay home and play with my games."

"That's crazy." Fuji said as he turned around and looked at Tezuka. His eyebrows were knitted together in a frown. _I never knew that he was __**this**__ talkative._ And for Fuji, that's a sign that the ex-captain really is crazy. "You're crazy."

"I know." The former captain said with a smile. "I'm crazy for you."

Fuji grabbed the bag of fruits from Tezuka and walked towards the kitchen.

Tezuka just stood there, not knowing what to do anymore. He had told the tensai the contents of his heart and it seems that the other brunet hasn't accepted it yet. He sighed as he knelt and took one of the albums and looked at it. There was a photo were Fuji was wearing an over-sized shirt coz he was drenched due to the naughtiness of Echizen and Momoshiro who accidentally poured juice all over him. He had borrowed one of Kawamura's shirts that had been too huge for him. Tezuka smiled at how sexy Fuji had looked back then. He remembered how everyone in the team who saw the tensai blushed furiously. He licked his lips.

"Getting horny just because of my pictures again, Tezuka?" Fuji said who was already standing by the center table. He was carrying a tray full of sliced and unsliced fruits, a pitcher of juice and two glasses.

Tezuka smirked at Fuji. "Well, you did look hot in this picture." He said as he pointed at the picture he was staring at.

Fuji smirked back. "I suppose I'm not as hot now." He said as he sat down on one of the sofas. He caressed his rounded stomach.

Tezuka stood up only to seat down on the sofa opposite Fuji again. "Not really. You're really beautiful right now. You look like an angel." He said truthfully.

Fuji laughed. The sound was like music made in heaven for Tezuka. "Shut up, playboy." He said as he took a piece of orange and peeled it.

Tezuka laughed too. "Hey, what the hell are you saying? The baby can hear you, you know." He said as he took a slice of apple and bit it.

"Babies." Fuji corrected.

"Hnnn?" Tezuka looked at Fuji with a piece of apple in his mouth. He couldn't understand what the tensai was talking about.

"They're twins so you should say 'babies' not 'baby'." explained Fuji as he tossed a part of the orange in his mouth as muttered an 'uhm-hmm' grunt.

Tezuka's jaw dropped for a full minute before his eyes glinted with excitement. "D-do you know t-their sexes yet?" he asked. His heart is stammering hard against his chest as he had realized that he'll be a father of two. He was excited and that's obvious in his face.

"Girl and boy." Fuji answered simply without looking at Tezuka. He knows that Tezuka is excited just by hearing the former-captain's voice and he was happy for that.

"D-do you have names f-for them yet?" Tezuka asked with those shiny, glittery sparks on his eyes.

"Do you have any suggestions?" asked Fuji as he gave Tezuka the give-it-to-me-now look that seems to challenge the former-captain.

Tezuka thought about it for a minute before he smiled at the tensai. The thought of being the one to give names for his children warmed up his heart. "What about Umi and Nisu?" he smiled when he remembered the nickname Fuji had given him before. _Nimi…_ "Syuumitsu and Kunisuke"

Fuji choked on the orange that he has eating at the names given by Tezuka.

"Are you alright?" asked Tezuka as he rushed beside Fuji and gave him a glass of water from the pitcher on the side table.

Fuji sipped the water slowly and looked at Tezuka. "You thought of those names?" he asked with the I-can't-believe-it look.

"What? I think they're cute." Tezuka said with a pout. He felt as if Fuji was making fun of the names that he gave the kids. He wanted his children to have their names and he thinks that the names he had given are the best for an amateur name-giver like him.

Fuji stood up and asked Tezuka to follow him. He led the taller brunet to the nursery and showed the father of his children the room that he wanted to be their children's palace.

"Syuumitsu and Kunisuke?" Tezuka looked at Fuji before moving into the room that was painted with blue and pink in different shades that gave it a soothing feel. He touched the cribs.

"Yep and I was supposed to give them the nicknames Syuumi and Nisu." Fuji said. "But I suppose Umi is better than Syuumi. Umi as in the sea."

Tezuka smiled at Fuji.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm forgiving you."

"I know. This is enough for me for now. At least, I'm having some steps towards you at a time." Tezuka said. His heart expanded with the happiness and love that he was feeling for Fuji and himself.

Fuji smiled back at Tezuka.


End file.
